


After The Game

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: All American Season 1 [9]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Adorable Asher Adams, Baker Family - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Post-Episode: s01e13 Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Olivia goes to Asher after the game to congratulate him on the win.





	After The Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> For Manon, who wanted “I just need 10 more minutes.” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/172128055553/drabble-list) of prompts.

Olivia watches with everyone else as Asher scores the touchdown and wins the game. Most people run to Jordan, clapping him on the back and congratulating him. It’s well deserved. He’s been working hard. He deserves his time to shine.

But so does Asher.

He’s standing to the side, talking to JJ and some of the other players and their classmates. When his eyes find her in the crowd he smiles and holds up his hand. He says sometimes to the others and then makes his way over to her.

She grins when he reaches her and throws her arms around his neck, “I’m so proud of you.”

He laughs lowly, his hot breath ghosting across the skin of her neck. “Thanks Liv.” He pulls back to look at her, but doesn’t remove his arms from her waist, “You know I couldn’t have done this without you.”

“Of course you could have,” she tells him. “You’re a great player Ash.”

“I know,” Asher says. “But you pushed me to be better. Not just on the field but off of it as well. That’s what I needed. You were in my corner when no one else was. Truthfully, I probably wouldn’t be standing here if not for you.”

She squeezes the back of his neck and smiles, “I’ll always be here for you.”

“Liv…”

His eyes move across her face, searching. He leans closer, and Olivia holds her breath, waiting.

She’s startled when he suddenly pulls back.

“I just need 10 more minutes.” Asher says. When Olivia raises an eyebrow, he holds up his hands. “Okay five! One! One minute!”

He runs off towards where Jordan is standing with her parents. She doesn’t know what he’s saying. He’s talking fast and pointing to where Olivia is standing. They all turn to look at her. Her father shakes his head, but her mother puts her hand on his shoulder and says something to him. He looks to Jordan, who is staring at Asher. Whatever Jordan says has him nodding.

Asher starts talking fast again, before turning and running back to where Olivia is standing.

“Asher?” She questions. “What’s going on?”

He takes deep breath and then hesitantly takes her hands in his. She’s surprised to find his hands are shaking. “I needed to do this right. No screwing it up.”

“Do what right?” She asks. “Ash?”

His eyes lift from her hands to meet her eyes. “I want to take you out. On a date.”

“And you needed my family’s permission?”

Asher sighs, “Yes. Well no. But I needed them to know I was serious. That after everything that happened I wanted to do right by you. I love you, Olivia. I don’t want to screw this up.”

She stares at him a moment, her heart pounding in her chest. Finally, she nods. Her face breaking out in a grin. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay. We can go on a date.”

Asher grins and gives a relieved date, “Great. How’s now sound?”

“Now? Don’t you want to go out with the team?”

Asher shakes his head, “Nah. I can’t think of anyone I want to share this moment with than you. And maybe Jordan.”

Olivia looks behind Asher and smiles, before raising an eyebrow, “You want to take Jordan on our date?”

Jordan claps a hand on Asher’s shoulder, causing Asher to jump. “That’s sweet. But I don’t think that’s something I need to see.”

“Hey now,” her dad says. “This date should be strictly G rated.”

Her mother smiles fondly, “Now Billy. I think we can let them go with PG.”

“Can we?”

“We can.”

“When you go on it,” her father says. “Tomorrow night. Tonight we celebrate as a family.”

Asher nods, and takes a step back. His smile slips a bit, looking more forced. “Yeah. Yeah. Of course.”

Olivia grabs his arm, “Ash?”

“You’re coming with us dude,” Jordan tells him.

“I am?”

The surprise in Asher’s voice breaks her heart.

“Of course you are,” her mother says. “You’re family.”

Olivia takes his hand and squeezes, “Come on. We have a lot to celebrate.”

“Okay,” Asher say, squeezing back. “Let’s celebrate.”

She waits for her family to walk away before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips, “We’ll celebrate on our own tomorrow.”

Asher kisses her again, and pulls back with a smile, “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
